Nostri Momenti
by Perola Negra
Summary: " - Porque fez isso? ...- Porque estava cansado de ver você seguir os meus passos, irmãozinho ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" – _Se não tem mais nada para se lamentar, é com certeza um homem feliz !_

_- Que outra coisa há para se lamentar se não as loucuras que se é incapaz de fazer?_

_- Talvez... As consequências daquelas que chegamos a cometer! Boa viajem irmãozinho."_

.

Sasuke não se lembrava como a conversa havia começado, mais as palavras que Itachi lhe dissera antes de embarcar, ecoaram por sua mente a viajem toda.

_" O que significa isso Itachi ?"_

O moreno pensou enquanto olhava pela janela do avião, a pequena cidade que aparecia entre as nuvens. Havia chegado a Konoha.!

Assim que o moreno desembarcou em Konoha foi direto para a empresa, onde acionou uma reunião de urgência com a diretoria, onde ficou a par de alguns detalhes relacionados aos problemas financeiros.

.

Já se passava da meia noite quando Sasuke suspirou massageando a cabeça enquanto olhava desanimado para a imensa pilha de papeis que estava jogada por toda mesa. Isso porque ele não tinha lido nem a metade dos relatórios de balancetes dos últimos cinco meses da empresa.

_"- Maldito ! Sabia que era mentira quando Itachi me disse que seria fácil resolver isso."_

O rapaz pensou enquanto tirava sua gravata e a jogava em algum lugar do seu escritório.

Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha havia assumido o " IMPERIO UCHIHA" logo depois da morte prematura de seus pais a 6 anos, em um terrível acidente te carro e desde então, dirigiam 7 das empresas mais poderosas espalhadas por todo o Japão, com mãos de ferro, assim como seu pai as dirigia.

Dizer que uma de suas empresas estava com problemas era quase uma ofensa ao nome Uchiha. Era quase impossível de acontecer.. Quase!

Nos últimos cinco meses os irmãos estavam sendo enformados que essa empresa em questão, localizada em Konoha , estava enfrentando graves problemas financeiros, sendo ate mesmo cogitada a hipótese pelos sócios de um possível fechamento. O que seria um prejuízo de milhões para os Uchiha.

Sasuke foi enviada para Konoha para sanar o problema o mais rápido possível, evitando o fechamento da empresa.

Quanto mais Sasuke lia, mais estava evidente o desfalque.

_" -O problema já foi descoberto, agora só falta descobrir o responsável pelo golpe."_

Olhou novamente para a pilha de balancetes em sua mesa e suspirou derrotado encostando as costas na cadeira confortável de couro. Fechou os olhos na tentativa impossível de controlar o cansaço, a raiva e a terrível dor de cabeça que estava o deixando louco

.

.

" – _Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun me espere ? – o garoto nem precisou olhar para trás para saber de quem gritava seu nome pelas ruas de Konoha._

_- Se você não correr Sakura vou te deixara para trás.- ele disse parando de caminhar, esperando a garota que corria loucamente pela rua_

_- Desculpe dormi de mais._

_- Hhum_

_Ela revirou os olhos pela resposta seca do rapaz e ajeitou novamente a mochila nos ombros enquanto recomeçavam a andar. Estava tão concentrada em controlar a respiração ofegante pela rápida corrida, que se assustou ao sentir sua mochila sendo arrancada, gentilmente, de seus ombros ._

_- Ei ...- ela ia protestar mais ao ver Sasuke colocando a mochila em seu próprio ombro sorriu.- Obrigada. Estava mesmo pesada._

_- Hhum_

_- Fico admirada com sua forma de se comunicar..- ela disse irônica e visivelmente irritada para ver o leve sorriso de lado que se formava nos lábios do Uchiha."_

.

.

O som de batidas na porta o despertou. Ele nem seu deu conta de quando havia cochilado... Devia estar realmente cansado! Remexeu desconfortável na cadeira pela lembrança que tivera, mas logo se recompôs.

- Entre

Uma loira de aproximadamente um metro e setenta entrou na sala. A saia apertada e curta ressaltava a pernas longas. A blusa de cetim transparente modelada a fina cintura e possuía dois botões apertos, revelando um pouco os seios firmes da mulher. Os traços do rosto eram ressaltados pela maquiagem pesada, ressaltando os olhos castanhos claros. E o curto cabelo loiro estava perfeitamente intocável. Sem duvidas na opinião de Sasuke, uma bela mulher.

- Senhor Uchiha...o senhor não precisa de mais nada ?

Sasuke não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que havia um duplo sentido naquelas poucas frases. Sem falar do sorriso sensual e extremamente malicioso da mulher. Sasuke deu um leve sorriso de lado e se levantou da cadeira.

_" -Porque não?"_

Caminhou ate a mulher e fechou a porta atrás dela.

- Já que você perguntou, eu estou precisando de uma coisa sim...

.

.

Continua...

_Bem florzinhas postado o primeiro capitulo de I Nostri Momenti – Nossos Momentos ..._

_Havia postado o capitulo errado, que estava inacabado. Mas agora esta tudo certo. Bom espero que aproveitem a leitura dessa fic e me digam o que acharam..!_

_ADDIO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

.

_" Sasuke quase sorriu ao encontrar Sakura na Floresta da Morte, sentada no chão encostada em uma das enormes arvores da floresta, abraçando os joelhos. Para muitos aquela floresta era assustadora, mas não para a Sakura! Não para aquela irritante!_

_Em certa ocasião o moreno perguntou o que aquela floresta tinha de tão especial e Sakura respondeu sorrindo que lá ela se sentia em paz e segura._

_Sasuke voltou os olhos para aquela garota que soluçava baixinho e que parecia não se importar com a presença do mesmo ali._

_- Seus pais estão lhe procurando._

_- Que bom.- ela respondeu encarando o chão._

_Ele suspirou com a resposta. Não de irritação, afinal sabia por que a garota estava assim. Os pais delas estavam se separando e as brigas eram constantes na casa, deixando Sakura tão desesperada que a única solução que ela achava era de fugir daquilo tudo._

_Sasuke sentou-se do lado da garota e passou a olhar o céu. Só havia aceitado procurar a garota porque sua mãe havia colocado a cidade inteira atrás dela e ele mesmo que não admite-se era o único que sabia onde ela estava._

_- Es-estão me tra-tratando como eu fo-fosse um-um objeto.- ela falou o encarando diretamente nós olhos enquanto grossas lagrimas marcavam seu rosto._

_Sem pensar ou mesmo se importar com o motivo de fazer aquilo, Sasuke simplesmente passou um de seus braços pelos ombros de Sakura a puxando para ele, encostando a cabeça da garota em seu peito enquanto ela chorava baixinho._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem Sakura. Eu te prometo._

_Ele nunca foi bom em demostrar seus sentimentos e muito menos em dizer palavras carinhosas, mas se sentiu bem dizer aquelas palavras para Sakura. Sabia que era o certo a dizer!"_

.

.

O sol não havia nascido quando Sasuke despertou. Pegou suas coisas o mais rápido possível se certificando em fazer o menos barulho para não encontrar Yumi. Odiaria ter que despencar a garota logo de manha. Mandaria um boque de rosas com um cartão, agradecendo a noite maravilhosa que tiveram e inventaria uma desculpa qualquer deixando bem claro que não se envolvia com funcionarias.

Ela ficaria irritada no começo, depois iria se perguntar o que fez de errado e ai então aceitaria se iludindo com a ideia de que ele não podia se envolver para não trazer problemas para ela na empresa.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, por isso nem se importava mais.

.

Sasuke preferiu voltar a pé para o apartamento. Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha analisando cada detalhe, cada paisagem, cada pessoa. Tudo parecia igual, mesmo depois de quinze anos fora. Quinze longos anos, diga de passagem. Mas Sasuke sabia tudo havia mudado que agora de alguma forma, ele não fazia mais parte daquele lugar.

Sem perceber se deparou com a entrada da floresta da Morte e sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao se lembrar do sonho de tivera com Sakura. Deu-se conta então, que desde que pisou em Konoha não tirava a garota de seus pensamentos, fato esses, que há muitos anos não ocorria.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando havia conhecido a garota. Ela tinha sido transferida de escola e acabaram na mesma sala. Sakura era o tipo de pessoa que entrava em sua pele assim que você a conhece. Ela te deixa louco e você não sabe se há abraça ou sai no braço com ela. Ela era insuportavelmente irritante, mas de um jeito único.

.

O som do celular o tirou de seus pensamentos por um momento. Olhou para o numero que apareceu na tela e sentiu seu punho fechar, tentando controlar em vão a raiva.

- Maldito

A pessoa do outro lado da linha deu uma gargalhada.

- É assim que trata seu irmão mais velho. Pensei que havia lhe ensinado melhor!

- Não me venha com ironias Itachi, você não faz ideia de como as coisas estão. - o moreno suspirou desanimado. - A empresa esta beirando ao caos.

O mais velho soltou um suspiro frustrado.

- Sasuke resolva o mais rápido possível. Estamos ficando sem tempo e os acionistas estão muito impacientes. Não sei por quanto tempo posso segura-los .

- Te mantenho informado. - desligando o celular Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando controlar a frustração.

_" -Tem alguma forma das coisas ficarem piores?"_

Sasuke pensou voltando a caminhar, agora em direção à empresa.

- Ora, ora, ora.- o moreno estancou no chão.- Nunca pensei que encontraria Sasuke Uchiha andando pelas ruas de Konoha novamente.

_"- Só pode ser brincadeira mesmo!"-_ pensou se virando.

.

.

Continua...

_Desculpem a demora pelo capitulo, mais a faculdade me mata... Flores aqui esta mais um capitulo fresquinho._

_Agradecimento especial a :_

**Elizabeth U. Potter**

**Saah: Obrigada pela reviews, e você tem a minha palavra que eu não vou parar de posta-la . Concordo com você, é ruim e espero que goste desse capitulo^^**

_Milhões de beijos e boa leitura. E por favor, comentem a fic ta._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da autora:** Mil desculpas pela demora mais não estava com muito tempo, mas agora com o feriado eu consegui atualizar os capítulos...

**Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

Ter Naruto Uzumaki parado em sua frente era de longe o que Sasuke queria no momento. Não quando fazia exatos 10 anos desde a ultima vez que se viram e o moreno não fazia ideia que se passava na cabeça do loiro. Ambos se encararam por um longo tempo, um analisando a reação do outro e a tensão entre eles era quase palpável.

Naruto foi o primeiro que quebrou o contato puxando o moreno para um abraço de urso.

- Por que não me disse que estava de volta em Konoha?

- Hhun...cheguei ontem e não tive tempo para nada, Dobe.- o moreno falou ainda desconcertado pelo repentino abraço. Mas era o Naruto, o que ele podia esperar?

- Ainda lembra-se dos velhos apelidos Teme?

- Hhun...

O loiro sorriu ao ouvir a típica resposta de Sasuke.

.

Naruto era o que Sasuke podia considerar como seu melhor amigo. Pelo menos na época da escola. Conheceram-se quando os pais de Naruto se mudaram para a casa de frente de Sasuke quando ele tinha 5 anos.

O loiro era o oposto de Sasuke. Ele era barulhento, encrenqueiro, hiperativo, distraído, esfomeado e tinha uma mania de sempre querer provar que podia ser melhor que o moreno. Mas por outro lado, era extremamente sábio em certos momentos e um amigo bastante leal. Talvez fosse por isso, que os dois acabaram se torando tão amigos.

Naruto não mudara muito nos últimos 10 anos. Era fato que estava com 30 anos, mais alto, adquiriu porte atlético e os cabelos loiros estavam um pouco mais compridos e bagunçados. Mas os olhos azuis divertidos e corajosos continuavam os mesmos, assim como, o sorriso largo e alegre. Naruto era de fato uma pessoa gentil, confiável, mas bastante barulhenta, na definição de Sasuke.

.

- O que o traz de volta para Konoha ?

- Negócios...Apenas negócios.

- Entendo. - o loiro murmurou, instalando logo em seguida um silencio desconfortável. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam e ambos não sabiam como agir.

Naruto olhando para o relógio, distraidamente e levou um susto ao perceber que já estava bastante atrasado.

– Teme tenho que ir, mas...- ele fez uma pausa o olhando de forma divertida.- Que tal marcamos de comer no Ichiraku Ramen?

- Tanto faz. - moreno respondeu dando de ombros, mais no fundo escondendo um sorriso. Não importava o tempo, Naruto sempre continuaria o mesmo.

- Então esta combinado...Amanha as 20h .- o loiro disse já se virando para recomeçar a andar assim como o moreno, mais parou ao se lembrar .- Ei Sasuke..?- ele chamou o moreno que o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Ela esta bem.

Sasuke continuou olhando para Naruto como se não estive entendo o que ele estava falando.

- Não faça essa cara de desentendido ...Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando.

O moreno fez uma expressão de quem não se importava e voltou a caminhar, escondendo de Naruto o pequeno sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Naruto por outro lado, ficou olhando por um momento o amigo se distanciar, com uma expressão divertida.

" _Você continua o mesmo Sasuke Uchiha!"_

_._

À tarde de algum modo foi bem mais produtiva do que o moreno podia imaginar, revelando para ele alguns pontos bem interessantes.

As Uchiha's Company eram impressas com os mais sofisticados e caros software de vigilância eletrônica, com cofres eletrônicos, circuito fechado de TV, alarmes e sistemas de acesso (fechaduras com senhas e catracas eletrônicas), tudo para proporcionar segurança para seus investidores e clientes. Já que as impressas trabalhavam justamente com seguros. Foram milhões investidos em segurança e tudo era controlado por uma rede de computadores que se localizava na cede central das impressas, na capital do Japão.

Quem aplicou o desfalque sabia tudo sobre a impressa. Sabia justamente que para conseguir acesso total da impressa a rede teria que ser acessado pelo lado de dentro, na cede central. Ou seja, a pessoa não bastava ser um hacker profissional, precisa ter acesso a cede central.

Mas o fato que mais chamava a atenção era porque logo em Konoha? E porque em números tão grande em tão pouco tempo?

Quem quer que fosse, ou estava o testando, ou estava querendo ser descoberto!

.

.

Continua...

_Bom flores, aqui esta mais um capitulo. Revelei alguns detalhes sobre a impressa Uchiha e sobre o passado do Sasuke...nada de mais por enquanto._

Agradecimento especial a:

**YokoNick-chan**

_Espero que gostem e mais uma vez desculpem pela longa demora e pelo minúsculo capitulo... E por favor, me digam o que estão achando da fic...Please.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora: **Bom gente esse capitulo foi um dos mais difícil de fazer, eu tive que descrever o Sasuke então por favor se ele não ficou do agrado de vocês peço desculpas. Parece que é brincadeira, toda vez que falo que não vou demorar sempre acabo demorado. Mais o próximo capitulo já esta finalizando e ele vai ser postado no dia certo. Boa leitura.

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

_._

_._

" – _FELIZ ANIVERSAIRO SASUKE !_

_Sasuke olhou para a faixa e suspirou dando um pequeno sorriso de canto. Era inacreditável como Sakura não conseguia fazer o que ele pedia._

_Era seu aniversario de 17 anos e ele havia deixado bem claro, ou melhor, ameaçado que não queria festa alguma. Mas claro que se tratando de Sakura Haruno nem o pedido ou a ameaça surgirão efeito._

_Mesmo assim Sasuke não podia chamar aquilo de festa, estava mais para uma pequena reunião familiar, afinal, os únicos presentes na "festa" eram seus pais, Itachi, Naruto e Sakura. A casa estava enfeitada com vários balões e outras coisas que o moreno não dava à mínima. Havia também uma grande mesa no centro da sala, onde se podia vir um grande bolo confeitado, que moreno tinha certeza que era obra de sua mãe, e vários doces e salgados._

_- Desculpe querido, mas não tivemos coragem de impedi-la. - murmurou sua mãe enquanto o abraçava._

_Seu pai apenas sorriu de lado enquanto batia em seu ombro. Itachi se aproximou bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo, e rindo da cara de irritado do mesmo._

_- Eu sei que no fundo você esta gostando irmãozinho. – ele sussurrou rindo ainda mais com a carranca feia que o outro o olhou._

_- Venha Teme, esses doces estão uma delicia. – Naruto falou antes de colocar uma grande quantia de doce na boca._

_- Dobe._

_Sasuke apenas murmurou dando de ombros, percebendo então, que faltava certa garota de uma estranha e exótica cor de cabelo na sala. Procurou discretamente pelos cantos da casa ate notar que a porta que levava ate a varanda estava aberta._

_Sakura estava encostada no pequeno muro que separava a varanda do jardim segurando um grande embrulho nas mãos. Seus longos cabelos balançavam com a brisa e Sasuke se perguntou mentalmente como uma pessoa poderia nascer com os cabelos rosa? E como essa pessoa conseguia ficar tão encantadora com eles?_

_- Fiquei sem graça de lhe entregar o seu presente perto dos outros. – ela disse lhe entregando o pequeno embrulho. - Não sabia se ia gostar, mas de coração, espero que goste._

_Ele a olhou desconfiado, mas mesmo assim pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Por um ou dois segundos Sasuke olhou atentamente para o que ele estava segurando nas mãos, como se não tivesse acreditando ainda que aquilo era mesmo uma Katana._

_Sasuke conhecia tudo sobre espadas e sabia que as Katanas eram raras de se conseguir por serem difíceis de fazer. Ou seja, só um profissional poderia ter feito àquela arma que ele estava segurando._

_O moreno analisou cada detalhe da espada. O tsuka ( empunhadura) tinha o acabamento na cor branca e uma tarja central na cor preta. Havia também um desenho do brasão da família Uchiha bem no centro da tsuka. A lamina de 4 mm de espessura e 27 mm de largura apresentava acabamento na cor preta com hamon liso e era extremamente afiada._

_- Como consegui?_

_- Tenho os meus contatos Sasuke-kun.- ela disse dando de ombros.- Sei da sua paixão por lutas e sua mãe me contou uma vez que quando você era criança vivia dizendo que era um ninja, então pensei que seria uma boa ideia lhe dar isso._

_Sasuke parecia que não estava nem escutando o que a garota dizia, mas mesmo assim ela continuou._

_- Se você olhar a lamina vai ver uma inscrição em mandarim que tem como significa..._

_- Guerreiro da Folha. - ele disse a cortando._

_- Isso mesmo. Bom foi ideia minha escrever isso, porque pensei que combinava com você. - ela disse sorrindo. - Espere um momento , você conhece mandarim? Mas o que eu estou falando, você sabe tudo Sasuke-kun..._

_A garota começou a falar rápido e coisas sem sentido que não percebeu quando o moreno colocou a espada no murro e se aproximou dela com um sorriso de canto._

_- Sakura ?- ele a chamou colocando suas mãos sobre o roso dela, que com o susto se calou e o olhou._

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun?- ela o chamou constrangida pela aproximação dos dois, o que a deixava bastante vermelha._

_- Você fala de mais. - ele sussurrou antes de colar seus lábios nós dela."_

_._

_._

Sasuke olhou para o despertador que tocava uma musica irritante. Olhou para a parede a sua frente e viu a Katana que ganhará de Sakura a anos atrás pendurada em sua parede. Riu ao perceber que para todos os lugares que ele viajava ele sempre a levava com ele. Não que ele fosse admitir isso para alguém, mais essa Katana foi com certeza o melhor presente que ele ganhara.

Depois daquele dia começou a namorar Sakura. Ela conhecia tudo sobre ele, era sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, assim como ele era dela. Ainda podia quase sentir o gosto de morando dos lábios dela, seu cabelo sedoso, sua pele macia e ...

Suspirou irritando para onde seu pensamento o estava levando e rumou para o banheiro onde realizou sua higiene pessoal e tomou um belo banho frio.

Assim que saiu do banho o moreno se enrolou na toalha e olhou para o espelho.

" – O que estava acontecendo comigo?" – ele pensou olhando para a figura que aparecia no espelho.

.

Apesar do 32 anos de idade e da aparência um pouco cansada, Sasuke era dono de uma beleza implacável. Mais de 1,80 de altura, dono de um corpo bem trabalhado com músculos firmes, tinha no rosto traços fortes, marcantes e masculinos que o deixavam com o ar imponente. Sua pele branca entrava em contraste com os cabelos pretos, quase em uma tonalidade azul que paira sobre ambos os lados de seu rosto como se fosse uma moldura. Os cabelos desalinhados lhe proporcionavam uma franja que caia sobre os olhos negros lhe dando um ar misterioso e sedutor. E os olhos que na maioria das vezes eram frios, calculistas e inquisitivos, raramente demostravam algum sentimento.

Sasuke era descrito pelas mulheres como um amante insaciável e pelos jornais como destemido, com uma energia obsessiva quando o assunto era negócios. Ele esgotava seus concorrentes, seus assessores e todos que trabalhavam com ele, assim com seu irmão Itachi. Ambos eram implacáveis no mundo dos negócios.

- E mesmo assim, estou sendo vencido por um sonho. - ele murmurou dando um soco na parede.

.

Sasuke olhou irritado para o relógio. Odiava quando tinha que esperar, ainda mais quando essa pessoa se chamava Naruto Uzumaki.

- Aquele idiota que marcou aqui comigo. Vou mata-lo quando ele chegar.

O moreno resmungou olhando novamente para o relógio. Vinte minutos de atraso. O que aquele loiro poderia estar fazendo para estar tão atrasado.

- Quando Naruto me disse que você estava na cidade eu não tinha acreditado.

Sasuke ficou de pé na mesma hora que ouviu essa voz atrás dele.

- Quanto tempo faz? Oito anos?

- Faz 10 anos ... Sakura.- ele disse se virando para encontrar aquela mulher parada em sua frente.

.

.

Continua...

_Então gente o que acharam do capitulo. Finalmente o encontro entre eles aconteceu. Bom como eu disse antes me desculpem se a descrição não foi de agrado._

_Agradecimento especial a :_

**YokoNick-chan**

**Guest: OI flor que bom que você gostou do Sasuke. Sabe, eu tenho uma queda por homens assim e pensei que Sasuke seria perfeito com essa personalidade. Então no próximo capitulo as coisas vão com certeza esquentar entre eles. Desculpa pela demora...^^**

_Por favor me mandem o que estão achando da fic ta ._

_Beijossss ate o próximo. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da autora**: Finalmente consegui postar o capitulo na data prevista. Acho que foi por isso que esta chovendo aqui... Enfim voltando ao fato principal, tentei ao máximo caprichar na descrição da Sakura, então espero que gostem. Perdoem os erros, mais ainda estou sem beta... Boa Leitura flores ^^

**Capitulo 5**

.

.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde Sasuke sabia que este encontro acabaria acontecendo, afinal, Konoha não era considerada uma grande cidade. Porem, apesar de estar ciente deste encontro Sasuke constatou irritado que não estava preparado para isso. Não, quando vinha sonhando com ela tão frequentemente.

Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ela estava lá, parada em sua frente com um sorriso que o moreno jurava ser falso, o olhando de forma interrogativa.

_- E ...céus como ela estava linda! _

Sakura havia se transformado em uma belíssima mulher. Sua postura estava alinhada e o queixo levemente levantado – o suficiente para mostrar força e determinação, sem mostrar arrogância.

– _Não se parece nada com magricela desastrada.-_ ele pensou enquanto olhava para as belas curvas acentuadas pelo short, que ia ate a metade da coxa, a blusa larginha que combinavam com a sandália baixa que usava. Casual e simples, porem, sensual.

Seu longo cabelo rosa estava curto na altura do ombro, cortado repicado. Longo o suficiente para parecer sensual, curto o bastante para transmitir para todos que era a mais inteligente ali. Sua franja longa, jogada de qualquer maneira para o lado, escondia parte das dos olhos extremamente verdes. Seu rosto adquiria traços finos e suaves, transmitindo leveza e seu sorriso lindo iluminava seu rosto, assim como eram mais novos.

Mas Sasuke sabia que aquele tempo ficou há muito tempo esquecido, para ambos. E aqueles olhos que sempre o olhavam com amor e alegria, o olhavam com magoa, ressentimento, raiva.

- Como vai Sakura?

- Depois de 10 anos, tudo que você tem a me perguntar é como eu estou?- sua voz era melodiosa e calma, mas Sasuke a conhecia bem de mais, e sabia que aquela calma estava requerendo todo um alto controle da parte da mulher. – Bom, estou ótima Sasuke, agora que sou medica!

- Parabéns – ele murmurou simplesmente. Desde que se conheciam o sonho de Sakura era se tornar medica.

- E você?

- Apenas cuidando dos negócios da família.

O clima entre eles era estável, tenso. Qualquer palavra errada, qualquer interpretação errada e o moreno sabia que seria o estopim para uma grande explosão. Porem, ele não sabia o que dizer como tratá-la. Estava tão impotente que sentia ódio de si mesmo por isso.

- Sakura...- ele respirou fundo, tinha que dizer algo.- Eu...- ele tomou coragem, mais foi interrompido.

- Mamãe você tem certeza que viu a tia Ino, não a encontro em lugar algum.

O moreno sentiu como se alguém lhe tivesse acertado um soco bem forte no estomago. Mamãe? Sakura era Mãe?

- Não vai me apresentar a sua filha Sakura?- ele perguntou voltando ao normal do choque, tentando a todo custo parecer irrelevante a este novo fato.

- Querida esse é um velho conhecido da mamãe, Sasuke Uchiha.- ela disse olhando o moreno de uma forma tão ríspida que Sasuke quase podia ver a faísca.

- Sou a Hana, muito prazer. – a garota disse fazendo uma leve reverencia sendo acompanhada pelo moreno.

- O prazer é meu Hana.

A semelhança entre as duas eram quase gritante. Os mesmos olhos, a pele branca, os mesmo traços do rosto. A única coisa de diferente eram os longos cabelos presos lisos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

- Querida vá procurar Kenji eu já estou indo. - ela disse fazendo carinho na bochecha da garota que suspirou irritada, revirando os olhos, mais concordou.

_" Me lembra alguém."_ - ele pensou vendo a garota se virar para lhe dizer adeus.

- Diga para Kenji comprar um sorvete pra você.- ela disse , fazendo a garota sorrir.

Só de ouvir esse nome, _Kenji,_ o sangue do moreno de algum modo ferveu e ele sentiu algo embrulhar seu estômago

- Linda a sua filha Sakura! - ele disse quando viu que a garota já estava longe, negando fortemente a pergunta que ele queria dizer era se ela havia se casado.

- A vida tem que continuar Sasuke.- ela disse passando pelo moreno.- Voce me ensinou isso!- ela concluiu se afastando do moreno.

.

_"- Sasuke-kun, por favor.- ela chorava baixinho enquanto apertava a mão do moreno._

_- Você tem que aprender Sakura, que a vida tem que continuar.- ele disse ríspido puxando sua mão e indo embora."_

_._

Uma lembrança que Sasuke havia lutado tanto para esquecer passou por sua mente assim que as palavras da mulher atravessaram seus ouvidos.

- Encontrei a Sakura saindo daqui, o que você disse para ela estar com tanta raiva? - Sasuke ouviu Naruto dizer lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Nada.

Naruto sorriu indicando com a cabeça o banco para Sasuke sentar e pediu dos uísques. Sorriu ainda mais quando viu Sasuke beber o seu e o dele assim que a bebida chegou.

- Sabe Sasuke, como você deve ter percebido muito coisa mudou desde que você foi embora. - o loiro começou olhando para o copo.- Seguimos em frente como você segui. Eu me tornei um chefe de família quando me casei com Hinata e ela me presenteou com Keiko. - Sasuke sorriu de lado, quem diria que Naruto Uzumaki iria se casar com Hinata Hyuuga?

_" Neji deve ter surtado." -_ o moreno pensou.

- E eu realizei meu sonho, me tornei o prefeito de Konoha.- Sasuke olhou para o loiro por um momento com os olhos arregalados, enquanto o loiro apontava para o terno e gravata, que só agora o moreno tinha percebido.

O moreno não dizia nada apenas escutava com atenção cada palavra que o loiro dizia.

- Foi difícil quando você partiu e Sakura foi a que mais sofreu. Mas ela seguiu em frente, e depois que Hana nasceu Sakura finalmente sorriu verdadeiramente de novo. Kenji a ajudou, eu a ajudei. Todos que gostam dela e a amam ajudaram. - ele disse se levantando para ir embora. - Então vou lhe avisar somente desta vez ...- ele disse e Sasuke o encarou pela primeira vez.

- Não sei por que voltou, mais fique longe da Sakura. Não vou permitir que a faça Sakura sofrer, nem que para isso eu tenha que me esquecer que sou seu amigo e lhe ponha para fora da cidade.

.

.

Continua...

_Então flores o que acharam do encontro da Sakura com o Sasuke ? E Se Sakura tem uma filha, quem é o pai? E quem é Kenji?_

_Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas... rsrsrs._

_Agradecimento especial a:_

_**Strikis**___

_**Dinani**_

_**Sweet Izzy S2**___

_Obrigada pelos comentários e ate o próximo capitulo... beijossss_


End file.
